Love Lies Burning
by Shikamaru-Kagome
Summary: It's Ed's birthday and Envy comes to visit to wish Ed a happy birthday. The two openly have deep feelings for one another, but Ed seems to want to hide it somehow. Finally, the two meet with love and flying colors that have them almost burning in desire.


**Love Lies Burning**

_So, MY FIRST STORY ON HERE! Well, I guess I should say this isn't really a story, more like a very short parody in which Edward Elric and Envy GET __**IT ON**__! So, I just want to warn there is sex (and/or "lemons"), so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff. Plus, I do __**NOT**__ own the characters, just what I make them do! lol 3 Plus, I am new to the sight, so treat me nice! Please R&R, and the world will be a better place. Enjoy the first of many…_

Edward hadn't really expected to receive a birthday present from Envy this year. Hell, he hadn't even thought he would even _see_ Envy on his birthday! Yet, there the homunculus stood, on his doorstep wielding a present wrapped in green and blue wrapping paper. The early February snow spilled lightly on Envy's green hair and bare shoulders, causing him to shiver. He could always heal himself if he got frostbite, wearing scrawny clothing at the end of winter, so he didn't mind the snow. Though, Envy could still feel hot and cold, so he wanted to get inside as soon as possible; out of the _freezing_ snow. Edward blinked in surprise.

"H-happy b-birthday!" Envy stuttered, his teeth chattering from standing bare-footed in two-inch-deep snow on the front steps of Ed's house. Envy's purple lips tried, and failed, to curl into a grin, causing Ed to laugh.

The blonde alchemist grabbed Envy's arm and pulled him inside in one fluent motion, closing the door behind him. Envy shakily set his gift to Ed on the dining room table then shuffled his frozen body over to the roaring fireplace to warm himself. Ed quickly poured two glasses of steaming hot chocolate and gave one to Envy, then suddenly transmuting a warm, fluffy blanket to wrap around Envy's shoulders.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know. It's just my birthday." Edward Elric looked down at his hot drink, a bit flustered for some reason.

"But you're officially eighteen today! That's a huge milestone! You should be happy!" Envy smiled wide at the younger male.

"So I'm another year closer to my own demise. Whoop-de-flippin'-do!" He said with increasing sarcasm. Envy rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"I don't know…" Envy started, sipping his hot drink. "I'd be happy if I were you. A birthday leads to presents, and presents lead to surprises, and surprises lead to even bigger ones…" Envy suddenly trailed off as he eyed the alchemist before him with a smoldering look. Ed ducked his head to hide a prominent blush that suddenly seemed to come over him. Envy chucked almost unnoticeably.

Envy and Edward were in a very… _complicated_ relationship. The only ones that even _slightly_ knew about the two men having feelings for one another was Ed's younger brother, Alphonse Elric, and his other two close friends; Risa Hawkeye and Winry Rockbell. Edward had been very embarrassed to have the people he cared about know what sex he preferred the most; even if it was nothing to be ashamed of.

Envy rose from where he sat on the floor to walk slowly to where Ed sat on the edge of the nearest couch closest to the fire. Ed tried to ignore the intense heat that came over him when the homunculus suddenly lowered himself slowly next to the alchemist, and the heat had nothing to do with the blazing fire.

"Happy birthday," Envy repeated, calmer than the last time he spoke the words.

He leaned closer to the side of Ed's face as Ed suddenly stiffened; fear and excitement making his heart pound hard in his chest. He didn't know what was coming over him. Of course, Ed _did_ have feelings for the homunculus inching closer to him, but still; even with the knowledge that both men liked the opposite sex, he was terrified of the fact of loss or commitment. Though, the two kind of acted against each other when he wanted them to the least.

Envy stopped just shy of Ed's ear as he whispered, "Do you want to open your present now?" Ed shivered involuntarily; he couldn't stop himself. Envy took that as a yes and lifted himself away from the alchemist momentarily to grab the gift he had brought.

It was a relatively small package, having stripped paper on the outside with a very over-exaggerated bow on top. Ed swore that Envy took too much out of the whole "gay" aspect of his nature.

When Envy returned with the gift in his hands, he sat back down in the same spot he came up from and slowly lifted it to Ed. Finally deciding to take act in the situation, Edward lifted his own hand to take the box. His fingers lightly grazed his partner's as he lifted his hand, momentarily getting a shock of heat sent throughout his body as he could feel his face deepen in redness.

When the package was then finally setting on his lap, Ed tore mercilessly at the paper on the outside, though taking care when it came to the massive bow. Under the paper was a white box. Ed lifted it up and gasped softly at what he saw laying on tissue paper.

Lying before him was dark red velvet with the crest of the Fullmetal Alchemist embroidered in satin where he could see. For a minute, he thought it was a long cloak like the one he already owned and wore on a regular basis, but, as the alchemist drew the cloth out of the box, he realized it was similar to his cloak, but it was actually a robe! Ed could hardly believe how soft the material was and how fantastic the detail of the symbol was.

"I, uh, stitched the back myself," Envy stuttered for the first time that night. Ed was _completely_ surprised. Since when does Envy sew… Ed thought only seconds before smiling widely at the man next to him.

"Thanks! That was really nice of you!" Ed said in the truest voice he knew. Envy felt his own face heat and his heart skip a couple beets. It seemed like the older male wasn't the only one throwing the swings tonight…

"Yeah. No problem." Envy was at least glad that Ed didn't ask him about the sewing thing. It was hard enough finding a way to explain it to himself sometimes, anyways.

Ed smiled softly as he tried the soft robe on. It was even softer when it met with the rest of his body. He could curl up in the fabric forever and live there. Unknown to him, Envy felt the same way; but only ached as he watched the man he adored relish in the ultra lush fabric.

Unable to stand another minute of the agonizing throbbing of ache inside him, Envy stood and was at Ed's side in one quick, fluent motion. Ed staggered back in surprise; all of a sudden falling victim to the wrath that was Envy's warm lips pressed hard onto his own.

Ed's eyes widened in _complete_ shock. This was new. But the shock and surprise didn't last long. As the kiss deepened uncontrollably, Ed's eyes slowly sank down to close just as Envy's tongue slid welcomingly deep into the younger male's mouth to memorize its way though ever crevice that lurked inside.

As the two kissed, Envy's hands slid into Ed's soft robe, but didn't relish in the lush fabric as Ed had. He simply peeled it off without the notice of even Ed himself realizing when it was gone. Then, Envy's smooth palms slid slowly up the back of Ed's loose t-shirt. Edward moaned involuntarily at the warmth of Envy's hands grazing his skin softly.

With the moan as a 'good to go', Envy switched his direction and moved his hands down Ed's back to inch his way inside the hem of Ed's sweat pants; lightly touching Ed's boxers in the process. Ed's new moan was louder than the first and deeper; coming from low in his throat.

Ed quickly broke the kiss with a gasp to stare at the man before him. Envy didn't move his hands as the two stared deeply at one another; both breathing like they had just run a mile. Ed's eyes seemed a bit glazed over and Envy grinned mischievously.

"E… Envy?" Edward breathed when speech finally reached him. The man of question didn't answer, just continued to smile as he stared at the one he adored and quickly slid Ed's shirt up to throw it in the same spot as his new, yet discarded, robe. Ed smiled shyly as he gazed upon Envy with love and admiration. Envy couldn't help but smile at that wonderful face.

Discarding his own shirt without realizing he had done so, Envy again took Ed into his arms and kissed him passionately. The kiss was long, sweet and promising. The two men got lost in it.

Breaking apart again, Envy decided to fill the need that had been welling up in him since he had fist thought about even _coming over_ to the Fullmetal's house. The need to be close to this man, to kiss him, to be inside of him, and to love him was all that went though Envy's mind as he suddenly brought them both slowly down to the carpeted living room floor of Edward's one bedroom house.

Ed's blush grew with every passing second. He was feeling a need of his own as Envy began to kiss him yet again and thought he was ready to explode at any minute that he could not touch his new lover.

Envy was slow as he laid Ed down on the floor before him. The way the fire light illuminated the gold in Edward's eyes and the slight highlight of his hair had Envy falling for him; hard and fast. Then he began to kiss his lover once more. But he didn't linger on his lips like he kept wanting to. He slowly began to kiss away from the sweetness and down the side of his face to his neck—where he softly bit down; creating a great moan to escape Ed's mouth with exasperation.

Liking the response he got, Envy continued to move lower and lower down Ed's body. Envy kissed Ed's chest down to his _slightly_ harry stomach—the hair was blonde, so it was hardly noticeable—until he was finally at the edge of Ed's pants where he knew they both wanted him to be.

Ed had been staring down at Envy as he bit him softly lower and lower and lower until Ed threw his head back and moaned when Envy was just above his aching dick. It was throbbing, and both men knew it. Taking the moaning as a 'good to go' sign again, Envy slowly slid Ed's pants lower and lower until they were gone and nothing was left; even his boxers were gone—possibly lost with his now absent pants.

Envy licked his lips unthinkingly as he gazed hungrily down at the piece of skin he had dreamed about more than once in the past month or so. Ed's heart was about to explode out of his chest at the extreme feelings that were coming over him. He knew his face was as red as his new robe by now as he watched Envy gaze upon him like he was everything he could ever want and more. Ed felt exposed to the highest degree and tried to cover himself without looking like he was doing so.

Envy then looked up at the other male's face adoringly. Ed's cheeks were the color of blood, of course, and he was breathing heavily still. Suddenly, Envy could feel a throbbing underneath his skort that was uncharacteristic of his sarcastic and uncaring nature. He could feel himself need Ed in a way he had never wanted anyone before. His face burned with redness at this thought.

Quickly, almost too quickly, Envy suddenly stripped away the remainder of clothing he wore. Ed's eyes widened. The homunculus was beginning to pant as his dick stood strait up and throbbed with every pulse of his heart. Ed's heart, if possible, quickened even more at the sight of the man before him. He couldn't help but fall more in love with him at that moment that he finally saw the man he adored for who he really was—no shifting to anyone and being himself.

The two men then flew together like they hadn't seen each other in days and kissed like there was no tomorrow. The heat of their bodies pressed close and their manhood rubbing lightly at one another made the feel of skin against skin agonizingly hot to the touch.

As the kiss drew on, so did the heat of their bodies and the intense knowledge that they were naked and pressed tightly against one another. Envy took control of the situation by finally separating the kiss again and trailing his mouth down Ed's body again.

This time, Envy didn't stop at Ed's waist. He kept trailing his lips lower and lower until they lightly grazed Ed's dick. Ed gasped loudly then moaned. The pleasure of what was happening to him hit him hard when Envy took his manhood deeply into his mouth. Ed nearly screamed at the new and incredible feeling that was coming over him.

Envy sucked at him like he was trying to drain life itself away from the alchemist. Ed's hips thrusted up reflexively every deep insert of Envy's mouth—trying to have him go deeper. Envy smiled around Ed's dick and pulled away just as he felt Ed get two strokes closer to coming.

Ed let out an almost scream as the feeling of pleasure was token away from him so suddenly. Envy smiled and drew close to Ed's face to kiss him once before pulling back away and smiling softly down as he gazed at his lover.

"Fuck me, Ed." Envy cooed like he was whispering the world to the man he cared for. Ed's eyes widened again as heat swept over his face in one quick rush of excitement and nervousness.

Envy took the obvious position facing the fireplace as Ed hesitated. Did Envy really trust Ed as dominant? On his very first time too? Edward swallowed hard and took Envy's hip in his hands as he placed his dick at the entrance of Envy's ass. Sweat fell slowly down his back when Envy moaned at the contact.

Edward then slowly pushed in—actually liking the feeling of becoming almost a part of Envy's body. Envy moaned, like he was used to this or something, and moved his hips back to get more of Ed inside of him. Ed moaned in return to Envy and pushed a bit harder. The two nearly screamed in deep pleasure when Ed was fully engulfed into the behind of Envy.

Getting himself used to the feeling, Ed then finally started to move in and out; every thrust a dream. Envy moved with Ed like they were meant for each other. He closed his eyes as Ed worked the magic he hadn't know he possessed.

With each thrust increasing speed, Ed got lost in the feel of his dick sliding in and out like he was meant to do this. Suddenly, it was as if his body couldn't stand the intensity of the situation. He, literally, screamed as he felt himself all but explode in ecstasy.

Envy screamed with him as he could feel Ed come right where he needed it. He sighed when Ed slid himself out of Envy and collapsed on the floor next to his still kneeling figure. Envy smiled down at his love and kissed his forehead.

"My turn," Envy whispered, smiling evilly. Ed was momentarily confused and a little dazed from what had just happened that he was surprised when Envy flipped him over onto his chest and drew his own dick down to Ed's ass.

"It's going to hurt, but I'll go as slow as possible, okay?" Envy warned, whispering in Ed's ear just as he touched his dick to Ed's skin. Ed was surprised when he rehardened at the burn of skin to skin that the two shared. He had never gone so hard, stopped and then got so hard again in such a short amount of time.

Edward was speechless as Envy pushed agonizingly slowly into Ed. Fullmetal's sharp intake of breath had Envy slowing even more, afraid of hurting Ed too much. Just inside a bit, Envy stopped to get Ed adjusted to his size. When Envy herd Ed moan softly and move back ever so slowly to get Envy farther inside of himself, Envy smiled softly and pushed a little quicker into Ed.

When Envy reached all the way inside of Ed, the two screamed once more in deep pleasure. Not being able to help himself then, Envy began to hump the younger male softly, increasing pace every thrust. Soon, the two men were matching paces and moaning loudly. Ed couldn't believe how amazing another man inside of him felt. It was a very long while before Envy gave a final thrust and came hard inside Ed's ass.

When the deed was done, Envy fell to the floor on top of Ed's back as Ed fell forward too. He rolled so Envy was then beside him and rolled so he could curl up into Envy lovingly.

Envy's eyes were closed and a grin was spread across his face. Edward smiled too. This was the best birthday ever…

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Envy whispered as his arms came around Ed softly. Edward smiled and squeezed Envy around the waist hard.

"You're such a girl, Envy." Ed laughed in a bit too high voice and covered his mouth on Envy's when Envy slowly opened his eyes.

"I am not!" Envy retorted, crushing his mouth onto Ed's a second time, then placing his lips on the forehead of the fullmetal alchemist. Ed chucked and held onto Envy a bit tighter.

"I… I love you, Envy," Ed whispered almost too soft to hear. But Envy did. He looked down at the older of two Elrics' and kissed him again—a kiss that promised and said everything words couldn't come close to. Pulling away, Envy smiled down at the man he adored.

"I love you, too, Edward." Envy replied, grinning when Ed's face became a bight shade of red like it had been all night. Behind him, the fire still glowed bright and hot, telling Ed he should get more of the same logs that lasted a long time.

The two lay in front of the fire burning the rest of that night while they each slowly fell asleep in their love's arms.

_So, that was that. At the end it got a little less detailed; sorry about that. But if you still liked it, thank you! I try._

_Well, as the first of many, I hope you keep in touch with my stories; I swear they'll get better! Please R&R, and I'd like to thank my best friend Courtney for making me such a yaoi fan-girl that I can't last more than 24-hours without anything yaoi. It might sound like a bad thing, but I love her anyways._

_Thanks and be tuned in for more._


End file.
